Las mejores amigas
by Helena Iothena
Summary: Estas dos hermosas amigas hacen comparaciones y encuestas sobre los integrantes del "Rey de Peleas" y al final entablan una competencia amistosa por ver quien es la mejor y la más bella...
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo I..._**

_¿Quién en la vida hubiera imaginado que este par de chicas sensuales se convertirían pronto en las mejores amigas de la vida? Sí, ellas eran el típico caso de las amigas sexis que no hubieran podido imaginarse los hombres, ellas serian la causa por las cuales se crearían grandes platicas entre amigos varones y las disputas entre comparación de ellas dos se daría. No las culpen, no es culpa de ellas estar totalmente desarrolladas y tener atributos perfectos, ya que si se lo preguntan hasta otra mujer seguro les diría que ellas son casi perfectas, eso si no tuvieran un obscuro secreto._

_¿Qué podría ser ello? Muy pocos lo sabían, quizás casi nadie, pero la gran verdad era que desde hacía más de una semana ellas dos habían hecho el amor entre ellas mismas después de ir a una fiesta, recuerdan esa noche a la perfección, Shermie llevaba un vestido rosa pegado y Ángel uno negro igual que el de su compañera ambos vestidos muy provocativos, después de haberlas dejado en la casa de Shermie ambas chicas quizá por el efecto del alcohol comenzaron a besarse como desquiciadas, después de pasar unos minutos se adentraron a la casa de la pelirroja quitándose sus zapatillas y fueron directamente a la cama hasta que poco a poco sin que se dieran cuenta terminaron haciendo el amor. _

_¿Por qué?, tal vez por que pedían o buscaban una nueva sensación, algo que con los hombres no podían tener o la razón más lógica… por que estaban alcoholizadas, a pesar de ello cada una debía decir que no se arrepiente de nada, si algo sabían hacer bien estas dos amigas era como encender la brecha de un hombre y quién sabe, si este hombre les resultaba guapo o atractivo tendría el honor de hacerlas suyas a las dos._

_Las chicas se encontraban en la casa de Shermie sentadas mientras platicaban y se divertían muy a gusto con botanas y bebidas, era muy extraño verlas a ambas tan unidas, una chica del cuartel secreto de NESTS y otra chica integrante de los Hakkesshu, sería algo más obvio que fueran enemigas ya que trabajan para diferentes señores, pero a ellas no les interesaba eso en lo más mínimo, habían dejado atrás sus mandatos para pasar tiempo entre ellas ya que esa amistad era inquebrantable._

_(Flashback)_

_La chica de cabello blanco se encontraba en una fuente con la cara sumida en las rodillas mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, recordaba las terribles cosas que había hecho no hace mucho tiempo en una misión de NESTS. Se sentía fatal, muchos la consideraban cruel y malvada pero ella no se veía así… si no como una chica linda, dulce y coqueta. _

_-Ya no quiero seguir siendo así – decía la agente de NESTS limpiándose con su dedo la parte baja de su nariz – a veces quisiera contarle mis penas a otra persona con la que pudiera sentir confianza pero no encuentro a quien – se lamentaba en voz baja – ese tonto de K 9999 no sabe de sentimientos, solo de venganza y órdenes _

_Sin más preámbulos la joven se levantó de ahí y comenzó a caminar, era raro no verla con su atuendo de NESTS y era algo obvio ya que se sentía un poco harta de usarlo para las misiones, comenzó a usar más ropa casual y bonita según sus gustos. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a un lindo restaurante, tenía que despejar su mente de lo que fuera, tomó asiento llamando la atención de varios chicos pero ella solo los ignoró por completo, no quería saber acerca de nadie ni de nada por el momento. _

_Por otra parte, muy cerca de ahí pasaba una hermosa chica de cabello rojo, tenía un fleco que tapaba sus ojos pero sin embargo ella veía a la perfección, perecía estar llorando por completo, algo malo le había pasado_

_-Tonto Yagami, él y su estúpido grupo nos sacaron de la competencia, nunca se lo voy a perdonar – decía mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimales – nunca pensé que un chico tan guapo como él le haría una cosa así a una hermosa chica como yo – recriminaba al viento tomando su teclado sintético con una mano _

_Se sentó en una banca que estaba por ahí, de pronto miró el restaurante que por cierto en el cual también tocaban buena música y estaba repleta de chicos, Shermie sonrió un poco, lo mejor por el momento era borrar de su mente la derrota de su grupo llamado "C.Y.S." _

_-Un poco de diversión no sería nada malo – se dijo para que de esa manera se adentrara al restauran_

_Al entrar y casi de inmediato pudo escuchar que la música era del grupo de Iori cosa que hizo que la cabeza de ella sacara humo por recordar la derrota, fue hasta la barra sentándose al lado de Ángel, al hacerlo ninguna de las dos se dirijo la mirada. _

_Shermie puso su teclado en la barra y se tomó de la cabeza meditando en todo, sin darse cuenta su instrumento se calló pero esta no lo notó, sin embargo Ángel si lo hizo, miró hacia abajo y levantó su instrumento colocándolo al lado de Shermie _

_-Se te ca…_

_-¿Puedes cerrar la boca por solo cinco minutos?, gracias – le dijo Shermie sin mirarla escuchándose frustrada _

_La agente arqueó una ceja y se volteó sin importancia _

_-Solo te quería decir que se te calló tu teclado – respondió apoyando su mejilla en su palma _

_Shermie volteó a su teclado para después dirigir su mirada a ella, al hacerlo soltó una pequeña risa apenada _

_-Houuu lo siento mucho yo no…_

_-Está bien – dijo Ángel sin verla _

_-¿Hem? Oye espera… yo te conozco, tú participas en los torneos del Rey de Peleas ¿No es verdad? _

_Esta se sorprendió mucho por lo que reveló así que también la miró detenidamente y reconoció su rostro quedando un poco sorprendida_

_-Sí, si no mal recuerdo tú también, y eres la chica que toca en el grupo C.Y.S. ¿Verdad?_

_-Ho claro ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo impactada la pelirroja_

_-Una vez los fui a ver en concierto y debo decir que tocan fenomenal me sorprendieron en verdad, tú con el teclado tocas realmente fram... – habló ella _

_-Te lo agradezco mucho, me llamó Shermie – dijo estirando su mano _

_-Yo me llamo Ángel – respondió estrechándola con una leve sonrisa forzada pero inmediatamente la infelicidad la inundó haciendo que Shermie lo notara _

_-Perdón por ser entrometida pero te noto un poco triste ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó curiosa _

_Ángel desvió la mirada y soltó una lágrima la cual fue apreciada por la otra chica _

_-Las cosas no han ido del todo bien en mi vida, estoy pasando por un mal momento ¿Sabes?, no me siento muy bien en estos momentos_

_Shermie torció la boca un poco _

_-Pues… si te sirve de consuelo a mí tampoco me está yendo de fabula que digamos, nuestro grupo de música fue derrotado apenas esta tarde – dijo recargando su mentón en la barra – pero lo que importa en esta vida es el corazón y la pasión que tengas para hacer las cosas y nada más – dijo sonriente mirándola _

_Ángel sonrió en esos momentos _

_-Muchas gracias por lo que dijiste, tienes toda la razón _

_-¿En verdad lo crees?, es que lo acabo de inventar…_

_Las dos se quedaron mirando y después se echaron a reír con alegría, no con ese sentimiento de venganza o cinismo _

_-Haaaa, me caes muy bien Shermie, pensé que serias tan diferente a como esperaba, bueno pensé que serias como tus compañeros_

_-Gracias por decírmelo Ángel, yo también creí que serias distinta, tú también me caes muy bien, podemos ser muy buenas amigas ¿Qué dices?_

_-Digo que sería genial_

_Pasó un mes desde ese día, la chicas se veían todos los días y conversaban de sus problemas y de todo tipo de cosas, la pasaban muy bien entre ellas, se sentían comprendidas y en la otra encontraban consuelo y confianza, salían a citas dobles con chicos así como también a centenales de fiestas, poco a poco se convirtieron en las mejores amiga, iban al GYM juntas y eran la envidia de todas las demás mujeres y eran también las que hacían babear a todos los hombres de ahí, también iban al centro comercial a comprar cosas, ropa, perfumes, zapatos. Total hacían todo lo que las mejore amigas hacían, todo. _

_(Fin Flashback) _

_Se encontraban ambas, jugando a las 20 preguntas, revelando cada secreto de su vida antes de conocerse… _

_-Entonces Shermie... dime quienes son los chicos con los que nuca saldrías del torneo _

_-Guaaaaa... – suspiró la pelirroja – pues serian los chicos con menos cualidades, entre ellos serian el perdedor de Kensou, el lunático de Yamasaki, el patético de Joe, el for ever de Daimon, el perro faldero de Yabuki, el indignado Clark, el aburrido de Ralf, el triste Ryo, ese enano de Choi, ese gordo obeso que salió de prisión que carga consigo una bola gigante _

_-¿Quién, Chang? – dijo Ángel _

_-Si es el obeso entonces sí, tampoco saldría nunca con el rarito de Benimaru, sin ofender pero con nadie de NESTS, mucho menos con Ash, no tengo que mencionar al anciano de Chin, ni con ese negro de Seth, o el pirata de Ramón jajaja, ni con el mitad humano mitad robot Máxima y para terminar tampoco con el atrabancado de Billy Kane_

_-¿Qué hay de tu equipo, Yashiro y Chris?_

_-Bueno… Chris está lindo pero apenas es un niño de 14 años… nunca saldría con él, se vería muy mal y Yashiro… él es un gran hombre pero prefiero solo tenerlo como amigo_

_-Eso dices_

_-¿Cómo? – preguntó algo sonrojada _

_-No nada miga, ahora yo diré un chico guapo con el que saldría y tú dirás otro, si tú me pones pretextos o dudas es que no te gusta el que nombré y viceversa, pero si sí lo es solo continuarás con la sucesión ¿Correcto?_

_-¡Dale tía! – dijo Shermie sonriendo _

_-Terry Bogard – habló la agente _

_-Vago y holgazán pero hermoso, su hermano Andy Bogard... – decía la pelirroja _

_-Valla que si lo es, solo que se corte un poco el cabello – rió por lo bajo Ángel – Robert García... _

_-Mmm que por cada que lance una moneda me dé un beso, Kim Kaphwan…_

_-Es todo un sueño para mí, ¿Qué tal K'?_

_-Está que arde... – sonrió Shermie – Rock Howard… _

_-El es un amor, pero es muy tímido con las mujeres… el sexi y guapo de Iori Yagami… _

_-Hooo quisiera tener bellos hijos pelirrojos con ese bombón, solo que sigo molesta con él porque su grupo nos sacó de la competencia musical… bueno este lo estaba guardando para el final… ¡Kyo Kusanagi!_

_-Por ese hombre sería capaz de asesinar a quien fuera – dijo casi babeando Ángel _

_-Valla que sí, es muy hermoso y muy lindo _

_-Y no olvides sus bellos ojos color miel, haaa lástima que siga con la perdedora de Yuki _

_-Coño es verdad, si fuera Yuki le destrozaría la ropa y lo violaría hasta morir – rió Shermie junto con su amiga Ángel – Venga amiga ahora si nos pusiéramos a pensar, ¿Quiénes serían las chicas del Rey de Peleas que nos harían la competencia?_

_-Jejejejejeje okey… pues de entrada de entrada Mai Shiranui _

_-Hey, eso es verdad ella anda quitándonos el título_

_-¿Qué dices de Mary Ryan? – dijo la agente _

_-¿Mary?… mmm… ho ya la recuerdo, si ella también es bonita, esta Vice…_

_-No es la persona que digamos que está muy bonita pero debo admitir que si tiene buenos atributos, la joven de cabello lila… ¿Cómo se llama?, hooo Athena Asamiya _

_-La ídol del J-pop, a pesar de no estar muy desarrollada la envido, su belleza es demasiada – dijo la pelirroja tomándose la mejilla con una mano _

_-Si he de envidiar algo de ella son sus hermosos ojos, están grandes y muy bonitos _

_-Ni que lo digas, ¿Qué me dices de la pequeña Kula? – le preguntó Shermie _

_-Yo cuidaba de ella en algún momento de mi vida, es muy linda y atenta, creo que es lo único que me gusta de ella_

_-¿Pero nos haría la competencia o no?_

_-Eso creo… jejejejeje ¿Cómo ves a la otra chica pelirroja?... Vanessa _

_-También ella, me gusta mucho su color de cabello _

_Al momento de decir eso Ángel hizo una mueca de "¿Eso es sarcasmo?_

_-Hay bueno ¿Qué? ¿Lo tiene no es verdad?_

_-Exacto... – siseó por lo bajo – bueno al menos yo creo que falta solo una_

_-Y esa última es Leona ¿Cierto? _

_-Guau ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_-Soy tu mejor amiga y te conozco a la perfección, además yo también pensé al último en ella jeje _

_-¿Y qué dices de ella? – habló su amiga interesada _

_-Es realmente hermosa, con un lindo cabello azulado, pero lo que no me agrada de ella es que es muy cerrada… muy fría y parece que, o una de dos, tiene una gran pasión por la ropa militar o no tiene más ropa de otro estilo _

_-Jejejeje, cállate es obvio que como integrante de los Ikari Warriors debe usar ese estilo de ropa, pero tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste de ella_

_-Cof cof, bueno creo que este es el medio tiempo, mmm creo que voy a refrescarme un rato – decía Shermie tomando una toalla en sus hombros – no me estés espiando heee_

_-Guaaaa , nunca lo haría, que desagradable jeje – rió Ángel – bueno yo mientras jugaré un videojuego, no tardes que esta plática se está tornando interesante _

_-Ok no lo haré_

_Y dicho esto Shermie se metió a la regadera mientras que Ángel se puso a jugar en una consola de videojuegos._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo II..._**

_Pasaron aproximadamente 25 minutos desde que Shermie se había metido a la regadera, era de entender ya que las chicas se tardan mucho en la ducha, Ángel se quedó en ese tiempo dormida por la larga espera, dormía pacíficamente hasta que el canto de la pelirroja desde la sala de ducha la despertó…_

"_**Ta tan… **_**  
**_**Aire soy y al aire,**__**  
**__**El viento no, el viento, el viento no,**__**  
**__**Que sin ti soy nadie...**__**  
**__**Sin ti yo no, sin ti, sin ti yo no...**_**"**

_La agente arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca muy graciosa, definitivamente a su amiga no se le daba el canto _

_-Por todos los santos… ahora entiendo porque el grupo de Iori los derrotó – dijo hablando forzadamente mientras se aguantaba las respiración _

_-¡Ho Miguel Bosé eres un amor! – se escuchó decir la pelirroja_

_-Si tu cantaste no hay duda del porque los echaron a patadas de la competencia musical – susurró Ángel _

_En ese momento la pelirroja salió con una bata de baño que le cubría todo su perfecto cuerpo, después se dirijo a su amiga como si nada y la golpeó un tanto fuerte en la cabeza _

_-¡Auch!, oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó indignada su amiga sobándose la cabeza _

_-No te hagas la lista conmigo, escuché claramente lo que dijiste de como canto y que por mi culpa echaron a patadas a mi grupo _

_-Hemmm jejejeje lo siento mucho Shermie _

_-Lo siento mucho Shermie – dijo molesta la pelirroja tratando de imitar su voz – si te perdono pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿okey?_

_-Lo prometo… oye me quedé pensando y… siento que nos faltaron chicas a quien nombrar _

_-Si yo también creí eso… pero dime tu primero en quien pensaste – decía sentándose en posición de loto _

_-Bien hay una chica en NESTS muy llamativa y elegante llamada Misty, ella es la amante de Igniz _

_-No puedo creerlo… ¿Misty es la amante de Igniz? – preguntó su amiga _

_-Lo es…_

_-Valla no lo puedo creer, pero sería aún más triste que no lo conociera jajajajaja _

_-¿!Heee¡? ¿En verdad no la conoces? – dijo Ángel enojada _

_-Nooo, pero no creo que sea bonita o ¿Si? _

_-U-A, bueno no dije que fuera bonita es solo que es un poco elegante, como si estuviera hecha a la antigua _

_-¿De acuerdo?, bueno yo estaba pensando en otras dos chicas _

_-Te escucho…_

_-¿Qué hay de la chica Rusa Japonesa? Hinako Shijou_

_-Es Rusa, no tiene nada de Japonesa, a pesar de su baja estatura es ralamente hermosa, con ese cabello dorado y esa forma de ojos _

_-Es verdad y que tal esta… la engreída hija de Rugal, Rose Bernstein _

_-Si quieres criticar a alguien y sacar todo un libro de chismerío ella es la persona indicada para hacerlo, es sumamente vanidosa _

_-Y presumida – dijo Shermie _

_-Altanera, voluble, hipócrita y orgullosa – decía Ángel _

_-Pero es realmente bellísima y clásica – habló Shermie bajando la mirada_

_-Sí, y elegante – concluyó la agente con la mirada baja como su amiga pero de inmediato se le quitó para nombrar a la última mujer – hay una más, ¿Cómo ves a __Elisabeth Blanctorche? _

_-Blanctorche... – susurró – es muy bella pero la única razón por la cual le hablaría es porque es Francesa como yo… no por otra cosa – respondió cruzada de brazos _

_-Yo digo que es un poco extraña, de ese tipo de personas serias pero lindas por dentro, algo así como Leona pero más… más… haaaa… más Francesa _

_-¿Eso qué quiere decir? – dijo la pelirroja confundida _

_-Nada amiga yo me entiendo sola _

_-Bien !hooo tengo una nueva¡ ahora lo que aremos es lo siguiente , hablaremos de las chicas que en la vida nos harían la competencia sin ser tan malas pero obvio seamos sinceras _

_-Hey que buena idea esa hee muy bien comencemos, yo empiezo _

_-Bueno…_

_-Chizuru Kagura, no es fea ni nada de eso pero su estilo de vestir aparenta del siglo quince, venga ósea estamos en el siglo XXI que cambie un poco su estilo de moda, eso y si se arreglara seria bonita _

_-Guau palabras sinceras, bueno me va, King… pff no tengo nada en contra de ella sin embargo se me hace algo orgullosa, siendo franca no es bonita y no tiene de que presumir… lo siento mucho King nada personal solo soy franca – habló Shermie alzando su mano derecha al aire _

_-Que dura fuiste pero es la verdad, Whip, por todos los cielos a parte de no tener linda cara parece que su trabajo es vivir en la jungla y cazar bestias y eso solo lo digo por su vestimenta no por otra cosa y rayos ¿Qué hay con su látigo, es domadora de leones o qué? – decía Ángel _

_-Valla valla con que hay que ser verdaderamente francas… de acuerdo… Yuri Sakazak… ¿Es broma? Acaso nunca piensa cambiar de vestuario en ningún torneo, parece que nació con la vestimenta que tiene puesta, ella sin duda a pesar de no ser bonita nunca nos haría la competencia, es muy triste que tenga a Robert maldita sea… ha y otra cosa , no estaría mala que cambiara también de look ¿No crees?_

_-Demonios es cierto, bueno me toca… pues Mature no es fea, está como chistosa de la cara, me hace reír… más con ese parche que tuvo en el último torneo del "Rey de Peleas" casi la confundo con Ramón _

_-May Lee, esa joven creo que es la única que nunca tuvo que entrar en el torneo, aparte de fea no tiene nada de atributos ni pareja alguna, pienso que nunca tuvo que nacer, solo vino al mundo para sufrir – decía Shermie _

_-Jajajajaja no inventes Shermie te pasaste ahora si – decía Ángel divertida_

_-No amiga solo digo la verdad… y la verdad duele _

_-Bueno me toca a mí… Diana y Foxy… carajo aparte de no tener cara linda sus vestimentas parecían de extraterrestres cada que las veía rondar por NESTS me daban un buen susto jeje_

_-Malvada… seguro que si nos escucharan nos estarían matando, pero ¿Qué crees? Ellas no están aquí jeje así que continuemos, la otra rubia amiga de Hinako, Malin… golpéame si sueno muy grosera pero tiene fachas y estilo de hombre, no es bonita que digamos pero esa es la gota que derramó el vaso, su estilo masculino – susurró la pelirroja a la peliblanco _

_-Jejejeje, bueno creo que sabemos quién es la última de estas chicas _

_-Yuki Kushinada – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo _

_-Hay que omitirla ¿No?, hay centenales de cosas por las cuales hablaríamos mal de ella, empezando por como una chica de su estilo, aburrida, estudiosa y callada está con el guapo de Kyo – dijo Ángel _

_-Ni me lo recuerdes o si no caeré en depresión por ello, hey tengo una buena, seguro que ella está más plana que una tabla jajajaja – rió Shermie _

_-Ella serviría mejor como escritorio de oficina por lo plana guaaaaa – rió también la agente _

_-Jejejejejejeje somos unas malvadas, hablando a las espaldas de la demás, ya me imagino lo que han de decir ellas de nosotras _

_-Jumm, pero seguramente no pueden decir muchas cosas, somos hermosas y estamos como queremos_

_-Huy… puede ser… bueno voy a vestirme, no tardo mucho _

_-Espero que cumplas tu palabra – dijo Ángel riendo un poco _

_-Hecho, cuando salga hablaremos sobre quienes serian las parejas más bonitas del "Rey de Peleas" claro, omitiéndonos _

_-¡Apúrate que no aguanto los ganas! – recalcó Ángel emocionada _

_Pasaron tan solo diez minutos para que Shermie se cambiara y arreglara, ambas amigas habían pensado ya en las mejores posibilidades de quienes serían las mejores parejas del K.O.F._

_-Me puse a pensar en varias opciones y en la primera en la cual llegué a mi conclusión fueron solo cuatro parejas ¿Y tú? – preguntó la pelirroja _

_-Solo en tres _

_-Bueno yo pensé inmediatamente en Mai y Andy, se ven muy bien y me agradan mucho, no puedo esperar para que se casen y hagan una linda familia _

_-Claro, es solo que Andy deje de hacerse del rogar y se le declare a Mai, cielos ella va a tener que esperar mucho tiempo para su boda – dijo Ángel con algo de humor – lo que me molesta de ese Andy es que no se le declara, Mai es casi perfecta pero ojouu, espera a que Mai se consiga un nuevo novio, quisiera ver la cara que hará _

_-Cierto cierto, bueno en la otra pareja en quien pensé ancla a otra pareja y se trata de Iori Yagami con Leona Heidern… los veo muy bien pero me puse a pensar y me pregunté que qué sería de ellos si el disturbio de sangre los invadiera al mismo tiempo, seguro que se matarían, además otra cosa en contra es que los son fríos y la relación no sería amorosa jeje, y es cuando pensé en que Iori quedaría mejor con Athena Asamiya _

_-Yo pensé en esa mima pareja, de hecho fue en la primerita en quien pensé, Iori necesita divertirse y mínimo sonreír un poco, con Leona no lo haría pero con la chiquilla de Athena seguro que sí – dijo alegre la agente _

_-No me quedé convencida con esa pareja pero sí, no digo por cómo se verían ya que se verían muy lindos los dos como novios – sonrió la pelirroja – solo que ambos son muy diferentes el uno del otro pero… sí, prefiero que Iori esté con Athena a que con Leona _

_-Bien solo quedan tres parejas, tu ya nombraste a tres y yo pensé en la misma que tú así que solo quedan tres _

_-Órale ya sabéis sumar y restar te felicito – dijo sarcásticamente Shermie _

_-Ajajaja que chistosita me saliste amiga – rió falsamente – bien dime tú última pareja _

_-Sí, pensé en Rose y Rock, se verían muy lindos como pareja, y ahora imagina que tuvieran hijos, serían rubios y estarían muy bonitos _

_-Nunca lo pensé pero tienes razón, Rose no se podría resistir a un chico guapo como Rock, al menos yo no lo haría – dijo Ángel _

_-Yo tampoco, ni loca, je bueno ahora dime tus dos parejas restantes _

_-Pensé en un caso similar a la de Iori y Athena, ¿Qué dices de K' y Kula?_

_-Awwww esos tortolos son más que obvios, yo apoyo a esa pareja más que a nadie, no pueden ser menos que obvios para demostrar lo que sienten el uno por el otro – habló la pelirroja _

_-Si… son muy linda pareja futura de novios, y bueno pues en la última en quien pensé fue en Yuri y Robert, me sigue desconcertando que ella tenga a Robert _

_-Nosotras se lo podríamos arrebatar si quisiéramos _

_-Shermie… tú sabes que no soy de ese tipo de chicas, yo quiero a alguien soltero, no me gustaría destrozarle el corazón a nadie _

_En ese instante a la pelirroja se le ocurrió una gran idea…_

_-Hoo ya sé que será lo próximo que haremos amiga jejeje – rió incomodando a la agente _

_-¿De qué se trata?_

_-Como veo que eres de "ese tipo de chicas" – dijo alzando sus dos manos doblando los dos primeros dedos de cada una de ellas – lo próximo que haremos será jugar Verdad o Reto, ya veremos quién es la que trae más secretos y la más atrevida de nosotras dos _

_-¿Segura que quieres jugar a eso? – preguntó alzando una ceja _

_-Segurísima, pero tanto tú como yo debemos prometer que obedeceremos y revelaremos las cosas que no impongamos cada una, si no la otra perderá el respeto y la vencedora será la mejor de las dos _

_-Ya tenemos un trato amiga así que dale_

_-El juego se prolongará de hoy y mañana así que será un largo juego, por lo mientras ¿Qué horas tenéis?_

_-Las cinco menos quince_

_-Genial ¿Qué tal si pedimos algo a domicilio para comer, después vemos una película y jugamos en la noche?_

_-Me parece bien, así tendré tiempo para pensar en los castigos o en las revelaciones que te implantaré, vas a perder amiga_

_-Eso ya lo veremos Ángelita _

_Después de haber dicho esto ambas se dieron la mano en muestra de reto _

_-Que gane la mejor Shermie _

_-Lo mismo digo querida amiga…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III...**  
_

_Las chicas terminaban de comer a las seis de la tarde, después de haber comido sacaron unas galletas para degustárselas mientras conversaban no de los retos, ya casi acabando_

_-Adelante cómetela – decía Shermie mirando la última galleta que había sobrado _

_-No no para nada ya estoy satisfecha, se tú quien la coma – habló la sensual agente sonriendo _

_-Angie, insisto con que la comas tú, por favor_

_Ella sonrió por lo que dijo e instantáneamente tomó la galleta para comérsela _

_-Si… además, este cuerpo que tengo no se hace solo – presumió la pelirroja recorriendo con sus manos desde su busto hasta su cadera _

_Ángel alejó la galleta en esos momentos y la miró confundida_

_-¿He?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti – decía Ángel sin salirse de sus cabales _

_-Ouuu ya comprendo jeje, es que no quiero sofocarme comiendo mucho, necesito cuidar mi figura ya que tengo el mejor cuerpo de todas las chicas del torneo – presumía modestamente la pelirroja _

_-Aja si – rió por lo bajo su amiga _

_-¿Cómo que aja si? – preguntó Shermie con las manos en la cintura _

_-Nada Sherry… es que, admito que tenéis una bonita figura y todo eso pero todos en el torneo saben que yo soy la chica con el mejor cuerpo de todos _

_-¿Eso crees? – sonrió su amiga sin despegar las manos de su cintura _

_-Si – dijo la agente cerrando sus ojos en prueba de aprobación _

_-Solo hay una forma de saber eso, quien tiene el mejor cuerpo de las dos, dime tus medidas _

_-¿Mis medidas?_

_-Si tus medidas, ya sabes, busto, cintura y caderas _

_-Bien, yo diré la primera, pero tú también la dirás y continuaremos sucesivamente con las otras dos _

_-Dale…_

_-Mi primera medida es de 93 – dijo Ángel _

_-Jajaja bueno la mía también, es un empate – habló la pelirroja _

_-Sale, mi segunda medida es perfecta… nada más y nada menos que 60 _

_-Maldición la mía es de 63 – dijo Shermie golpeado el piso _

_(NOTA: NOSOTRAS LAS CHICAS SABEMOS POR QUÉ SHERMIE PERDIÓ Y SE MOLESTÓ ;D)_

_-Jejejeje lo siento Shermie – rió sin remedio la amiga _

_-Da igual, dime tú última medida – decía algo cabizbaja al pensar perder _

_-89 – decía mordiéndose el labio inferior y alzando sus cejas al verla _

_-Ja… full la mía es de 100_

_-¿100 cm? ¡Eso es un metro!… pero… - dijo Ángel mirando su cadera con desentendimiento - Yo… tú… pero… ¿Cómo es posible que?... no pued… ¿100 cm? _

_Preguntaba mientras su amiga asentía sonriendo… al parecer Ángel no era tan perfecta perfecta así que digamos_

_-¡Eso sería un empate! – dijo la agente _

_-Lo sé, pero ya no quiero discutir sobre el tema, ¿Qué tal si solo lo dejamos en un empate amiga? – dijo con una sonrisa tierna la pelirroja mientras le daba la mano a su amiga _

_-Tenéis razón, dejemos establecido que las dos tenemos el mejor cuerpo de todo el "Rey de Peleas"_

_-No podría estar más que de acuerdo… ahora ¿Estas lista?_

_-¿Para?_

_-Pues para los retos jejeje, estuve pensando en varias cosas así que… ¡Demos inicio a este juego! – dijo sacando chispas de su boca _

_-Dale, pero recordad que también hay verdades así que primero comencemos con las verdades y después con los retos – se apresuró la peliblanco_

_-Es cierto, venga dale primero serán las verdades, una por una así que me va… dime… si no existiera nadie más en el mundo además de chicas ¿Con quién lo harías? – preguntó Shermie _

_-Ajajaja sin duda contigo y con Mai Shiranui _

_Shermie se rió y se sonrojó por lo que dijo _

_-Es mi turno, ¿A lo cuantos años y que sentiste en tu primera vez?_

_-Haber… fue a los 16 años y al principio me dolió como no tienes idea pero después haa me empecé a excitar demasiado y fue hermoso_

_-Guau que cosas jejejeje _

_-Me toca… ¿Con quién del "Rey de Peleas" tendrías una relación estable de noviazgo? – preguntó la pelirroja _

_-Ammm con Kyo Kusanagi, Kim y K 9999 _

_-Joder nunca pensé que con K 9999 _

_-O bueno déjame no jeje, me toca a mí, ¿Con quienes solo te besarías sin llegar a pasar más?_

_-Owioii, pues con Iori, con Kyo, con Chris, Yashiro, Robert y Terry, es mi turno… ¿Con quienes del torneo tendrías sexo sin ninguna relación estable?_

_-Sin duda alguna con Iori y Kyo, nada más – dijo Ángel sin dudar – ¿Y tú?_

_-Solo con Iori – sonrió su amiga _

_-Bien esta pregunta quiero que me la contestes con la pura verdad Shermie, por nuestra amistad ¿Sí?_

_-Claro lo prometo _

_-¿Alguien sabe que tú y yo…? _

_-No no como crees nunca en la vida se lo diría a nadie amiga mía – decía tomándola de la mano a lo que su amiga sonrió por la confianza – bueno haber amm… ¿A qué villanos consideras los más poderosos? Dime tres – decía Shermie _

_-Pues sin dudar ni un solo instante a Orochi, a Igniz y a Rugal – comentó la agente – y ahora tú ¿A quienes consideras de los villanos como los más gilipollas?_

_-Awiii, pues… hash al estúpido de Krizalid y a Mukai – y tú ¿A quién consideras como unos de los más apuestos? – dijo Shermie_

_-Creo que a Zero, y Saiki y un poco a Orochi – sonrió la peliblanco – y a para finalizar… ¿Quiénes son tus favorito?_

_-Bueno creo que son Orochi, Igniz y Zero– suspiró – ahora ¿Qué tal si pasamos de una buena vez a los retos?_

_-Bien, recuerda que nada de protesta he_

_-Entendido, mira yo diré el primer reto – habló un tanto sensual, cosa que hizo que Ángel sudara una gota de su cabeza _

_-¿Y qué es? – preguntó nerviosa _

_Shermie se le acercó lo suficiente hasta sus labios para que esta se sonrojara _

_-Bésame…_

_-¿Qué? – preguntó ella nerviosa _

_-Un beso, recuerda que habíamos dicho que cumpliríamos todo lo que la otra dijera o si no perderías el juego _

_-Hah – inhaló aire por la boca – Shermie, ¿No te bastó con que hayamos tenido sexo hace unas semanas?_

_-Solo es un beso Angie – susurró tocando su boca con la de ella _

_Ángel no pudo resistirse a la tentación y siguió el beso, primero fue lento pero después pareciera que se estuvieran comiendo. La agente comenzó a acariciar su busto mientras Shermie recargaba su peso en ella colocándose encima de ella, después se levantaron y siguieron besándose hasta que Shermie empujó a su amiga tirándola sin violencia_

_-Valla creo que después de todo si te agradó la idea ¿Verdad? – preguntó la pelirroja limpiándose la boca _

_Ángel se lamió su labio superior por la sensación susodicha _

_-Solo un poco –dijo sonroja – bien ahora me toca, mi reto ahora es…_

_Quería desquitarse por lo que le había hecho hacer anquen en realidad le gustó por dentro. _

_Los retos se hacían cada vez más graves a cada hora hasta que decidieron descansar para que el juego continuara, hay estas amiga sí que estaban zafadas en verdad, todo por ver quién era la mejor de ellas dos, Ángel hizo que comiera una jarra de huevos crudos, pero con el cascarón sin quitar, Shermie se quitó sus calcetines e hizo que su amiga se los frotara en la cara por cinco minutos. Poco a poco se empezaban a molestar pero ellas a fuerzas querían demostrar que la otra era la mejor._

_Al día siguiente Ángel hizo que Shermie llamara a Chang y que le dijera que era muy guapo y atractivo… Shermie casi vomitaba cuando ejecutaba la gran broma, así que la pelirroja hizo que llamara a Yuki y que le dijera que ella misma era una tonta y que haber que día le daba unas clases para si quiera aprender una materia importante, a la agente casi se le cae el cabello al hacerlo._

_La agente hizo que Shermie se bañara en basura tras acumular mucha y después dejarle caer la bandeja, su amiga por otra parte logró que Ángel coqueteara con un vagabundo, eso hizo casi matar de risa a la pelirroja e hizo molestar mucho a la pobre agente, pero se logró desquitar de maravilla tras hacer que ella en plena calle de South Town bailara su típico baile de victoria de los torneos, no solo Ángel se rió si no también algunos de los presentes públicos que ahí se encontraban, Shermie sacó humo por la cabeza. _

_Shermie hizo que (jajajajajajajajajaja risas de autora) Shermie hizo que Ángel bebiera un vaso del inodoro, mientras que por otra parte Ángel hizo que sacara las llaves de su casa de un baño ¡Publico! Shermie tuvo que meter la mano ahí dentro, que desdicha._

_Eufórica Shermie mandó a que Ángel molestara unos perros callejeros para que la corretearan, la pobre agente se llevó dos que tres mordidas de los canes y llegó a casa rasgada de su pantalón y con el cabello hecho una maraña, así que la peliblanco hizo que la pelirroja se cominera un insecto, Shermie creó una cara muy graciosa por ello. _

_Ella hizo que Ángel se cepillara los dientes con mostazas y su amiga enojada hizo que cocinara tocino con mucho aceite con vestimenta primaveral, Shermie se llevó unas grandes quemaduras por ello_

_Dieron al fin las ocho de la noche y ambas estaban muy enojadas la una con la otra por los retos, era el turno de Shermie _

_-Bien ahora te ordeno que tomes un poco de abono y te lo untes en la cara _

_-No no haré eso, que sucia eres _

_-¿Cómo me llamaste? – preguntó la pelirroja enojada _

_-¿Estas sorda además detodo?_

_-Estoy cansada de tus niñerías si no puedes con el reto entonces creo que yo gano, ja y ja – dijo Shermie burlándose sarcásticamente e incitándola _

_-¿Sabes qué? – gritó la peliblanco_

_-¿!Qué!? –imitó la pelirroja _

_-¡Vete al demonio estoy harta de este juego! _

_Shermie quedó en silencio por lo que dijo y se notó en ese momento muy triste por su comentario _

_-¿Así es como quieres que termine? – preguntó conteniendo su tristeza _

_Ella se alejó del lugar dándole la espalda mientras Shermie jugaba con sus dedos en el mismo lugar, se le veía una cara de real tristeza, Ángel la voltea a ver con desprecio mientras que su amiga mantenía la cara en el suelo._

_Los ojos enojados de Ángel se fueron desfigurando para dar lugar a unos melancólicos y arrepentidos, ambas se quedaron mirando mutuamente hasta que sin previo aviso corrieron en su dirección y se dieron un caluroso y amistoso abrazo _

_-Amiga mía, perdóname – suplicó la agente _

_-No tú a mí por querer sobreasarme contigo, eres mi mejor amiga que he tenido _

_-También eres tu mi mejor amiga, nunca me podría molestar contigo, lamento haberte mandado al demonio – dijo Ángel limpiándose sus lágrimas _

_-Descuida amiga mía – sonrió la pelirroja – descuida amiga, no importa quién sea la mejor si cada una es bella y perfecta, ¿Qué tal si dejamos por la paz este tonto juego y vamos por un helado?_

_-Bueno, solo aceptaré si me permites invitar _

_-De ninguna manera Angie, me toca invitar_

_Ambas rieron como si fueran unas niñas, se veían muy felices juntas y era de esperarse, salieron y se dirigieron a una heladería y ya cada una con sus conos charlaban_

_-Esto me lo estaba guardando para mí, pero en vista de que sois mi mejor amiga te lo diré – decía Ángel saliendo al lado de la pelirroja _

_-¿Qué cosa? – dudó _

_-Pues por ahí me enteré que Kyo Kusanagi terminó por fin con esa tablita de Yuki Kushinada _

_-¡No puede ser verdad! ¿Cómo te enteraste? – dijo su amiga sorprendida _

_-Hey como agente de NESTS debo estar al tanto de los demás jejejeje _

_-Valla, Kyo Kusanagi está soltero al fin… _

_-¿Qué te parece, si esta vez yo lo invito a salir para que se olvide de su ex novia? mientras que tú invitas a Iori Yagami a salir y quizás que sea tu novio, bueno eso es que si puedes claro – sonrió_

_-¿Me estas retando? – preguntó en tono divertido _

_-Claro que sí – sonrió tiernamente – pero esta vez que sea solo una batalla amistosa, nada de enojarnos la una con la otra ¿Qué tal?_

_-Dale tía – rió su amiga - ¿Pero no creéis que a mí me ha de costar más trabajo salir con Iori que tú con Kyo?_

_-No no lo creo, bueno… después de todo tu tenéis un mejor cuerpo que yo – le guiñó el ojo Ángel cosa que Shermie solo sonrió por el comentario _

_Ambas rieron y se dirigieron a la casa de la pelirroja para planear lo que habrían de hacer ahora, ¿Conquistar a sus amores? Bueno después de todo ellas eran casi irresistibles así que si había altas posibilidades de que lo lograran._

_No había vuelta de otra, eran la envidia de las demás chicas y lo sabían a la perfección ellas dos era una bella amistad, una amistad totalmente inquebrantable simplemente eran… las mejores amigas. _


End file.
